


My Favorite Thing to Hold

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guys this is just 1.2k of utter softness, Immortal Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and mild snark, but so is Nicky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr post:“Joe has absolutely asked, “Hey, babe, can you hold this for me,” and, when Nicky agreed and extended his hand, given him his hand to hold.In fact, he has pulled this move multiple times and Nicky falls for it every time. Joe keeps doing it because Nicky’s face just lights up when he realizes Joe’s given him his hand. Nicky goes about the rest of his day, even hours later, with this glow about him that makes Joe’s heart melt.”(source: https://silly-old-guard-aus.tumblr.com/post/634485438042800128/okay-im-not-sure-if-someone-else-has-said-this)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 366





	My Favorite Thing to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Whew, it has been nearly six weeks since I last posted. Real life got crazy, and then the world went insane.  
> I have actually been working on a fic for the Old Guard Mini Bang between homework, and didn't get a chance to write anything else.  
> I have another set of exams next week but I realized it had been so long since I wrote/posted something, so this is something I came up with today morning. I hope you like it, ever since I read the prompt, it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> I promise I will get back to the Nile's Guide to Downtime series after this set of exams finish!
> 
> I really liked how it turned out, and I hope you do too. If you do, please let me know with kudos/comments (which can include keyboard smashes, one word comments, or favorite lines!). All mistakes are mine, this is not beta-read.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them temporarily. 
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Nicky was relaxing in bed at their safe house in Johannesburg, reading through a book Nile had recommended for him called the Giver. She had said the book was written for a middle school level, but that Nicky would probably like it and to check it out when he had time. Well, he had time now, the team was on a short break after a particularly big mission where nothing went too terribly wrong, but still left quite a bit of work for Copley. Since Copley had said to lay low for a month, the team had decided to use the time to go on a small holiday, with Joe and Nicky making their way to South Africa.

They hadn’t had a chance to return here in nearly three decades, and thought they could also check in with the safehouse while there. Luckily, the place was only in need of minor repairs, and the pair had occupied their mornings with the repairs, and their nights with each other. Nicky wouldn’t have had it any other way.

His ears pricked up at the sound of the door opening, but then he relaxed back against the bed’s headboard when he heard Joe’s familiar footsteps. He focused back on the book, immersing back into the scene where Jonas was asking about Rosemary. He heard Joe puttering about in the kitchen, probably washing the dishes he said he’d do before he left for the shop.

Nicky shook his head fondly, for all that there was no one in the world who could make him as happy, there was also no one who could drive him so mad, or frustrate him. Or case in point, annoy him by delaying doing the dishes, when it was honestly easier to just get it done after dinner and be done with them. They had been having that argument for nearly four centuries though, and Nicky was trying his hardest not to lose too easily. Contrary to what the others might say, he did know a losing battle when he saw one. Didn’t mean he’d not go down fighting.

Nicky had made it another chapter into the book by the time the bedroom door cracked open to admit Joe. He looked up to catch the blinding smile his husband shot him and returned it with a smile of his own. Joe was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders and thick biceps, and his hair was styled till each curl had reached maximum curl potential. He really did get lucky in every possible way.

“Found the paint you needed, caro mio?”

“Yeah, the guy even had two cans of it!” Joe said, eyes twinkling with excitement. He had been saying that since the repairs were minor, maybe the house could do with a fresh coat of paint. And when Joe painted, it usually resulting in at least one of the walls becoming the canvas to his next art piece.

“I’m glad. Especially since you insisted on going to look for at at 9 at night.” Nicky said.

Joe gave him a pout that made Nicky snort. “So mean, my Nicolo.”

“Yes, mean enough to have left out the old bedsheets on the tea table for you to cover the furniture with tomorrow.”

Joe’s pout became a dazzling smile once again as the man came close to Nicky to pull him into a kiss. Nicky had to force himself to push him away, lest they got carried away. Again.

“Shower.”

Joe whined as he nuzzled into Nicky’s hair, but stepped back.

He returned his attention to the book, pulling one knee up to lay the book against as he sat straighter against the headboard. In the background he heard Joe getting ready for his shower.

He was so immersed in the book he didn’t hear when his husband paused in his movements to look at him, or the mischievous smile that flashed across his face.

“Nicky?” Joe called out to him.

“Hmm?”

“Do you know where my coconut oil is?”

“Bathroom cupboard, second shelf.”

“Ah, thank you hayati, where would I be without you?” Joe’s voice was muffled now that he was inside the bathroom.

“Having dry hair.” Nicky replied, a small smirk on his face that transformed into a grin when Joe let out a small whine.

He heard the shower start up.

When Joe came out, he purposefully wore his towel too low. He had hoped to entice his husband into leaving the book for the night, but was disappointed to see his efforts were for nought. Well, they had been having fun practically every night since they arrived here two weeks ago, maybe tonight was for cuddling instead. He could go for that. So long as Nicky ended up in his arms or vice versa, he didn’t complain. 

Nicky had briefly glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open, breath hitching at the sight of Joe’s naked back, but he curled his fist around the book and went back to focusing on the words. His Joe was temptation personified for him, and if he gave in every time, he’d never get anything done.

He was gripped with the revelation of Jonas’s father’s job and what he did to the infants when he felt the bed dip and Joe ask. “Hey, babe, can you hold something for me?”

Nicky held out his hand absentmindedly, as his attention was fully in the book. Until he felt a familiar weight in his hand, making him jerk his head up to see Joe had placed his own hand on Nicky’s. When his eyes found Joe’s face, he felt his body fill with warmth at the amusement and love that colored his beloved’s face.

“Thank you for holding this for me.” Joe said cheekily, merriment dancing in his eyes.

Nicky couldn’t fight his own grin, twisting his hand to grip Joe’s hand tighter and pulled it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Joe would preen every time he did this, but honestly, Nicky never begrudged him it. After all, he got to hold his hand at the end of it.

“It is my favorite thing to hold.”

Joe seemed to melt where he sat, body slumping and practically glowing with love.

Andy had told him the one time she had seen this happen that he had seemed to glow too. But how could he feel embarrassed at that? At being the center of such a amazing man’s world?

“Is the book good my love?”

Nicky nodded. “Yes. Nile was right. I really like it so far.”

Joe hummed. “Read it to me?”

God help him, if Nicky hadn’t already been sitting, that look would have sent him to his knees. How could one human being be so cute, attractive, and sexy all at once. He was only human, how could he ever resist?

“It would be my pleasure.” Nicky said instead, and used the hold he had to tug Joe closer, opening his thighs to allow Joe to lie between them, pillowing his head on Nicky’s chest. They did the whole maneuver without letting go of each other, so that their entwined hands ended up on Joe’s stomach as Joe’s free one came to rest on Nicky’s propped thigh.

“So what’s the story so far?” Joe said as he scanned the words on the page that was open.

Pressing a kiss to Joe’s curls, Nicky shifted them to a more comfortable position and started to recap the story.

There really was nothing else he needed in the world but this

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story let me know! If you want to come chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
